


You're Mine Lass

by FaithBrine



Series: Five nights at Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithBrine/pseuds/FaithBrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get a new job at Freddy Fazbear's to help your family you find that the animatronics are not as friendly at night as they are in the day. You do make friends but some of the animatronics are just too stubborn and vengeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What A Wonderful Childhood

It was your birthday and you wanted to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You begged your mom to let you go because you wanted to see the animatronics. You especially wanted to see Freddy because he was your favorite. After 3 hours of begging your mother finally gives in and says that we will go and that I you could invite one of your friends. So you choose your best friend Mike. When you called him and said that he was invited you could hear him run and ask his mother, to which she said yes. So you got in the car, went and picked Mike up,and was heading to Freddy's. When you got there you and Mike practically jumped out of the car and ran inside. You immediately go up to the front page f the stage to watch Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica play on of their songs. When they finished they said for all of us to go get a slice of pizza while they take a break. So you go get a slice and sit down to eat it, but when you're about to take a bite you see Foxy all alone in his cove with no one to play with. Unlike the other animals Foxy scared the kids leaving him all alone. You feel bad for him so you decide to go give your slice of pizza to Foxy. So you head over to the cove and kindly offer the slice to Foxy who gives you a look of confusion which turns into gratitude.

"Thank Ye lass, but Ye don't have to give me Ye slice of pizza."

"You're welcome Foxy."

"Now why did Ye come to me cove?"

"Well you looked so lonely and no one should be lonely." He gives you a sympathetic look and hugs you.

"You be a fine girl lass.

"You're a good friend too Foxy, now do you want pizza?"

"Sure lass." After eating the pizza ~~they are very life like~~ Foxy told you to go along and have fun.

"Are you sure you won't get lonely?"

"I be sure lass, now go have fun." With that you run off to see the rest of the show.

"Hey all you pirate fans out there let's head on down to pirates cove," Freddy said pointing to pirates cove where Foxy was standing. In front of the pirate cove is Mike with you know is mikes favorite and you were starting to see why. "Arg Ye mates, and wel and welcome to the pirate cove. One thing to warn Ye about before go through me cove." Foxy then stopped for a moment and the next he was on Mike.all of the kids were running and screaming except for you who stared in disbelief. Foxy was so nice to you, why would he then go and hurt Mike? At that moment workers rushed to get Foxy off of Mike. Then someone grabs your hand and you look back to see your mom on the phone with a concerned look. You know exactly who she called, it was Mike's mom. You tried to focus on what was happening with Mike but what you saw made you want to cry. MIKE WAS MISSING THE FRONT OF HIS FOREHEAD! You looked way not wanting to puke. Your mom hangs up and turns to you. "(Y/N), Mike's mom is coming. I'm sorry you had to witness this sweetie." You didn't even care right now, all you cared about was finding out why Foxy did this and if Mike was going to be ok.

~~Magical Time Skip. because I'm to lazy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 12 years years since you were last at Freddy's. Your mom said she didn't want to happen to you and loss you. Mike might have survived but he was lucky and Mike was never the same after the incident, he always seemed to be scared something was going to kill him. Then there's your family. Your mom left you saying that you were bad luck. Your father is fighting health, he always seems to be in the hospital. Which was where he was now. So you had the house to yourself. Suddenly Mike came crashing through the door. "What are you doing up so early, you're never around till about 10 if that. You know it's only 6:30 right," you said surprised to see him.

"I was.......working...........a night shift."

"You got a job, Mike that's amazing, where'd you get it?"

"At that death trap, Freddy's." Why, you thought he's been so scared of that place why would he get a job there.

"I need you to take my shift, I can't take this!"

"Ok, calm down, I'll take the shift but what's so bad about it?"

"Just all of the memories coming back to haunt me."

"Ok, why don't you go rest while I make breakfast."

"Oh thank you (Y/N) I'll make it up to you." You heard him say something else but couldn't figure out what, and later you would have hoped you would have.


	2. First Shift Sort Of

After you calmed Mile down he told you how to do the job, that you would have to work from 12:00 to 6:00, and that you'd have to wear his uniform. It seemed pretty easy to you, just watching to make sure the animatronics weren't taken or any of the other equipment. So when you drove to the pizzeria you thought this was going to be an easy job. You changed into the uniform and decided to to take a look around being that the last time you were here you were 7 years old. Everything looked the same, the stage with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on it. then you looked at pirates cove, the curtain was closed which seemed odd, it wasn't supposed to be shut was it?"you walked over to it and right as you were about to open the current the clock struck 12, it was time to start your shift.

-Mikes P.O.V.-

"Oh thank the lord (Y/N) took my shift. Those animatronics freak me out already, then they start moving around and want to kill me, that was enough. I just hope (Y/N) gets out of there alive and I definitely hope she doesn't shove the job back on me. That's the only thing I don't want to do right now."   
~ I know what a wonderful friend Mike is, but hey they didn't say he was perfect.~~

~~Foxy's P.O.V~~

Oh so the land lubber couldn't take it could he, he had to find this poor lass to cover his shift did he. The coward. I was hoping to finish of what I started what was it 12 years ago, but now he sent this lass to be killed instead of him. The lass didn't seem to be scared of the land lubbers on the stage. But then the lass looked this way and started toward me cove. I backed away from the curtain. The lass wasn't afraid of me either. She didn't care if I was a killer if it wasn't for the clock she probably would have opened the curtain not caring if I jumped at her and kill her. Tonight might be fun after all, and that means HE might just have to take care of her. I hated when when we have to call him in, it makes me feel weak like the night guard, and I hate being weak. 

You went back to your office and sat on the little spiny chair and picked up the tablet. Then the phone went off and you tried to pick it up but noticed it was a recording after it kept ringing. Then there was a man that came and started talking about what he referred to as "Night 2." When the man stopped talking you flipped the camera on to see that BONNIE WAS GONE! You looked at the doors and there was Bonnie, you immediately shut the door and went to thinking. WHY THE HECK ARE THESE THINGS MOVING?! You opened the door to see that Bonnie left. So you flicked on the camera to see that Chica has left the stage and Bonnie never returned. You found Bonnie in the parts in service room and Chica was in the hall way. You flicked the camera to the stage where Freddy was, then you flip again and almost lost your stomach. Foxy was peaking out of his cove. You flick the camera off and look at the doors to see if anyone is there but when there is no one you flick the camera on to see foxy in a weird position close to the hallway, Chica was in the hallway corner, and Bonnie was on the stage with Freddy. Then you hear footsteps coming down the left hallway and out of reaction you shut the door, then you check the other door to see Chica and you shut that door too. Then you look at the clock and notice it's 5:30 and that you have 10% power left.

"Great now I'm going to run out of power."

"That'd be the point lassie." Oh no those footsteps belonged to to Foxy and now he's right outside my door just great.

"Why do you lock us out we just want to play." Chica said.

"The last time a kid played with you Foxy bit his frontal lobe off."

"How do Ye know about that lad?"

"Because that lad was my friend and I watched it happen."

"Oh so Ye know how dangerous I be do ye."

"But that doesn't explain why you won't let me in." Chica said.

"Well if you're anything like Foxy I would like to keep my frontal lobe thank you." You see that you're down to 5% power. "But I do have one question for you Foxy."

"Yes lass."

"Why did you act so kindly to me then bite Mike? I told you if you were lonely I would stay with you and you said you were fine, but that was not an act of being ok."

There was no answer. Right then the clock rang 6. You waited with the doors shut, you didn't want it take your chances with Foxy of Chica. After a few minute you open the doors and went flying out the door.

~~Foxy's P.O.V~~

It was the lass that had been nice to me. But how, why, why would the lass come back after seeing the monster inside of me. I couldn't stay, I felt sick. I was going to kill the one person that ever seemed to care about how I felt. How did I not notice the resemblance. The clock struck 6 and I see Chica run back to the stage and in a few minutes the lass ran out the door. The question now was would the lass come back or did we scare the lass away? If we didn't I would make sure to properly introduced myself. I promised myself I wouldn't kill the lass because of the kindness she showed me. 

~~ awe foxy it'll be ok but be ready for your heart to break in the process. What! You going to judge that I'm talking to a fictional character. If you were a true fangirl you would understand. But anyway see you in the next chapter.~~


	3. Explanations

~~Your P.O.V~~

I drove home in my (F/C) Camaro and stomped up to the door of Mikes house. I knocked on the door. When the door opened I saw Mike and after looking at me for maybe 10 seconds he know I was unhappy. "Hey you made it through Night two, you're a very fast learner." "FAST LEARNER, MIKE I WAS ALMOST KILLED." "Ok ok, I left out the part that they're out to kill you." "SERIOUSLY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" "I know, I'm sorry, I just couldn't and I knew that you could handle it better." "BETTER MIKE BETTER!" "Well I almost had a mental breakdown when I first saw the rabbit at the door. I just couldn't take it and I knew that you liked scary things and that you had a better chance of surviving so I asked." He had a point there I did like scary things and he hated them and of course there was his problem with the animatronics. "Ok fine you did it because I would take it better but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me that they try to kill me. "I didn't want you to think I was taking myself out of danger just to get you killed." "Well then what is it?" He sighs. I can't believe this what the heck was Mike thinking? "I got the job to try to face my fears for get over it. I showed up and the one worker gave me the uniform and left. I thought it would be easy to watch them and make sure they stay in the building. The phone rang but I muted it not caring what he had to say and went to work. When 3:00 came around I noticed Bonnie had gone missing. I frantically looked for him when I looked at the door he was there and I almost had a heart attack/Mental breakdown while shutting the door. After that I just left both doors shut and I tried to keep myself calm." Wait a second. "But what about the power it wouldn't last that long?" I asked. "Well at about 5:58 the power went out and then I saw his eyes flickering in the left door and almost had another Heath attack/Mental breakdown. Right when I thought I was going to die the clock rang 6 and I ran out of there as fast as I could to your house." Ok so he has a reason to get me to do this, and truly I believe  him when said I have a better chance of surviving then he would and I guess last night wasn't so bad it just suprized me. "Ok so is there anything else you know to help me?" "Not that I can think of."Good now I'm going hone to sleep till 9." with that I turned, got in my car and left


	4. Third Shift

~ Your Pov.~~

I woke up at 3:00 p.m. feeling ok. I went down and ate.[I love food. Deal with it.] I didn't know what to do being that no one else was here, I don't have any friends, and my shift didn't start till 12. You know what I'll just go early and see what they do in the day. 

~~Driving To Freddy's time skip~~

When I walk in Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were singing a song as usual. Foxy's curtain was closed so I guess it supposed to be closed. I guess they must have put him off limits. Couldn't blame them he did scare the crap out of everyone. I sit in the back of the room watching the show but curiosity was pulling me to what was behind that curtain. Finally curiosity won and I went over to the cove and when no one was looking, slunk into the cove. It was dark and my eyes were having a hard time adjusting. Then when my eyes start to adjust a figure tackles me and gives out a growl. "What are Ye doing in me cove?" I couldn't speak dang it, I just turned myself into the devil. "Oh so you don't wish to speak to me, then I'll make this as slow and painful as possible." "Please don't." I whisper. "What was that? Ye need to speak up." Then something in me snapped and it all came out. "You know what kill me see if I care you were probably going to kill me tonight anyway." Suddenly foxy was off of me and there was a loud bang. 

~~Foxy's Pov~~ 

The day was going fine until I heard a person coming into me cove. It was a lass but in the dark it was hard to tell who it was. But girl or not she was in me cove and was going to die because of it. I tackled the lass. She seemed shocked so I guess we were at a good start. "What are Ye doing in me cove?" I asked truly curious of why would be in here at will. There was silence. Ah so we're going to play hard to get are we. "Oh so Ye don't wish to speak to me, the. I'll make sure to make this as slow and painful as possible." She said something but I couldn't exactly hear it. "What what was that? Ye need you to speak up." "You know what kill me see if I care, you were probably going to kill me anyway." She blurted out. I jumped off the lass immediately and hit me stool when I came down. Dang it there goes a few more gears. Why is it I'm always hurting good people? When the lass left I didn't stop her she was probably already scared to death of me. 

~~ Your Pov~~ 

I got out of there and went straight to the office, it was only 6 but I needed to calm my nerves from my encounter with Foxy. In the middle of calming down I fell into a deep sleep. 

~~Foxy's Pov~~

It was 12 and I decided to go and see how the lass was doing. But when I got there the little lass was asleep. NO NO NO you can't sleep now you have a job to do. "Lass you need to wake up." I tried shoving but she was apparently in a deep sleep. Oh great now what I can't just let the lass die. She wasn't the murderer. Unless she started killing when she was 7. "oh please lassy don't do this to me." She didn't move awe great now what? I was going to have to do her job wasn't I? Oh goody the morning was going to be fun if Freddy found out. I looked at the screen sitting on the table and then looked at me hook. "Ah I'll stick to the doors." At 1 am Bonnie was at the door and I decided to try something. 

"Foxy? All dang it you killed the night guard already." 

"No Bonnie I haven't killed her she was asleep and she can't fight back so I thought it wouldn't be to fair."

"Ah I see you want a fair fight? I see. Truly I agree with you but Freddy and HE won't think that. maybe Chica will but not them." 

"Well I'll worry about that when it comes to that. Thank Ye Bonnie." 

"Welcome Foxy but tomorrow will be different." 

"I know." 

"You know what I'm with you guys. What's the point in killing her if she won't fight back?" I turned around and almost gouged me hook into her if it weren't for me reflects. 

"Dang it Chica don't do that." 

"Sorry, now Bonnie how are we going to keep this away from Freddy?" 

"Why don't Ye just act as if Ye were trying to kill the lass and I'll close the doors when Ye get close, so he'll think you're still trying." 

"That ought to work." Bonnie said. 

"Now go before Freddy gets suspicious." 

All went well for the next three hours. But at 4:45 Freddy decided to show up. Of course I shut the door when I hear his laugh. 

"Foxy?! What the heck are you doing?!" 

I guess I'll try it with him to. "The lass was sleeping and it be no fair and no fun to kill her when she won't fight back." 

"I see your point Foxy but she's the night guard and maybe the murderer. We have to, it our job." 

"Well sorry Freddy but I'm not going to kill this night guard."

"Then I'm sorry for this my friend. But a traitor is a traitor." 

Sorry for what exactly? I looked to the front of the room and saw him. "SHOT." I grabbed the lass and ran out of the pizzeria and put the lass in her car. When I put her down she woke up and would have screamed if it weren't for me hand covering her mouth. 

"Shh. I could have killed Ye a long time ago but I had a Debt to make up." 

She nodded and I let go of her mouth. "Why did you?" 

"Because I remember Ye and think that I owed Ye." I said cutting her off. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:55. 

"Just I home now your shift is almost up anyway and I would suggest you don't come tomorrow without a friend." With that she started the car but she didn't leave. 

"Thank you Foxy." 

"You're welcome lass." 

"You know my name is not lass its (Y/N)." 

(Y/N) how lovely. She drove off leaving me to what might be my end.


End file.
